


Pizza Man

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, The Pizza Man (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, castiel is hung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dean and Castiel are roommates in their third year of college. Cas frantically shows his best friend a horrible typo on the latest ad for the pizza place where he works, just knowing it's going to ruin his night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 36
Kudos: 310





	Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> A silly prompt, enjoy.

Dean stared at the ad on the flyer for a second and started to grin, then chuckle. According to the withering stare from his best friend and roommate, he wasn't supposed to find this funny. 

Cas was standing in front of him, wringing his hands and pulling at his hair in succession, ranting about the idiots who'd printed out the copy and how he'd be the one delivering pizza with that damn typo providing every bottom-feeding mouth-breather with additional ammo, as though pizza delivery guy and "have I got an Italian sausage for you" porn weren't bad enough.

Dean bit back his instinctive laughter, because despite his usual twelve year old sense of humour, he could tell Cas was really distressed about this.

"Refer them to your boss," Dean suggested, "it's his problem." 

"Balthazar?! You have met him, right? He'll just tell me I need to get laid anyway!" Cas bemoaned, flopping over on Dean's bed dramatically and throwing his arm over his eyes.

Dean stared at Cas, trying desperately to ignore the way the other man's shirt had ridden up to reveal a strip of tanned skin broken only by a dark treasure trail that led tantalizingly southward. Shaking his head and trying to slap himself mentally, he grabbed the controllers for the console and dropped one on Cas' stomach.

"Come on, you can forget about it until your shift at least," he offered, booting up their favourite game.

"I can't," Cas wailed, sitting bolt upright with a panicked look on his face. "I've  _ told _ you what the people are like! The university alone is going to make this hell. The frat parties and dorms are bad enough, half of them don't tip, but now?"

"Relax, Cas," Dean soothed. "It's not like anyone would seriously think it's anything other than a typo."

Cas grumbled and grabbed the controller from the floor where it had fallen. Nudging Dean with his elbow, he rolled his eyes. "Pizza guy porn, Dean. It exists. People actually try to offer sex for free pizza. It's disgusting and degrading."

Dean sensed that pointing out that anyone with eyes would wanna hit that wouldn't go over well and wisely kept his flirtatious comment to himself. Instead, he commiserated understandingly.

"Mechanics, too, man. If I hear one more line about someone getting  _ their _ oil changed or getting their 'engine' tuned, I'm gonna brain them with an oil pan."

"Did I tell you that Professor Adler tried saying he didn't have money for a pizza when I delivered one to him a couple weeks ago?" Cas had the bit in his teeth and regaled Dean with stories of women and men who had tried to get him out of his uniform for the sake of a double-mushroom, pepperoni.

Zachariah Adler was one of the few professors they had in common and Dean grimaced. The man was disgusting, using his position to gawk at the female student body and half the males too.

"Ew. What did you say?" Dean asked, feeling a little bad for his prior amusement.

"I told him I'd be happy to pass on his bill to my uncle, the Dean." Cas smirked, thrilled to be able to slap down the old pervert. 

Dean howled with laughter. "Nepotism has its uses! How is Chuck?" 

Finally able to relax, they settled in to play a few hours until Cas had to leave for work. Dean elbowed him when it was close to time and Cas sighed in resignation. Dropping the controller on Dean's bed, he wandered to his half of their dorm suite and stripped his shirt to get into the company branded polo. 

Dean tried not to stare, and managed to avert his eyes before Cas turned around, but it was a near thing. Clearly his roomie had been working out, because the muscles in his back never used to look so defined. Not that Dean had been perving on his best friend or anything.

Who was he kidding? He had absolutely been perving on him for two years now.

Cas was heading for the door when Dean felt the imp of the perverse take him over.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yeah?" Cas answered absently, checking his pockets for his keys and his phone.

"Wanna bring me back a small pizza and a regular cock when you're off shift?" He grinned as he spoke, unable to resist teasing his friend.

Cas glared at him, his blue eyes narrowing as he stared Dean down before carefully enunciating an offer Dean sincerely wished he could take him up on.

"Dean? Blow me."

The door closed behind the brunette and Dean let out a gusty sigh. 

"Oh, I wish."

****

Cas was fed up. After dealing with Balthazar's offhanded shrug about the typo, then comment after unwelcome comment from his deliveries, he just wanted the day to be done. At least the last delivery was for a regular who was polite and always tipped well. Finally on his way home to the dorm he shared with Dean, Cas thought again about the murmured comment he'd heard after closing the door.

_ "Oh, I wish." _

Surely Dean hadn't meant for him to hear. Cas could scarcely believe he'd heard correctly. Maybe Dean had said "you wish", which in fact he did. Still, he felt like Dean deserved a little teasing in return, which is why he was talking home a large pizza for his best friend.

Dean was awake and studying when he got in, despite the hour. His stomach growled loudly as Cas walked in and Cas had to laugh. He waved the pizza under Dean's nose and dropped it on the desk.

Dean dropped his notebook and groaned, grabbing a slice and shoving half of it into his mouth before he even glanced at Cas.

"Mmmm… I could kiss you," he declared around a mouthful and Cas had to laugh.

"Not with those manners," he teased, tossing his polo in the hamper and heading for the bathroom to wash away the smell of too many pizzas.

"Hey Cas, I thought the ad said a small pizza, not a large!" Dean called after him, clearly still thinking himself a comedian.

Cas smirked as he turned on the water and stuck his head back into the living area. "Yeah, it only offers a  _ regular _ cock, too!"

Dean's shocked laughter followed him as he slipped into the shower, a playful grin curving his lips. This could be fun after all.

****

Dean nearly choked. Had Cas really just gone there? He eyed the pizza on his desk and glanced over towards the bathroom, which is when he realized that Cas hadn't closed the door.

_ He's just fucking with me, _ he decided, ignoring the needy voice in his head that complained how he wished he  _ would. _

A few minutes later, Cas sauntered out of the bathroom with his towel slung low on his hips, water beading on his bare torso and dripping from his hair. Dean bit back a whine and tried to ignore his best friend as he crossed the room to rummage in the dresser beside his bed.

Cas scooped a pair of pyjama bottoms from the drawer and stepped into them, carelessly dropping the towel as he went. Dean swallowed harshly, the flash of tanned skin seared into his mind. They'd been rooming together for three years now and Dean was more or less used to Cas' somewhat casual take on clothing, but this felt… deliberate.

Cas turned to face Dean, his pyjama pants slung obscenely low on his hips, and Dean sucked in a shuddering breath.

"Dean?" He continued to stare, shaking his head absently. "Dean?"

"Sorry, what?" he finally answered, feeling a flush race across his cheeks.

There was a pleased smile curving Cas' lips. One might even call it smug. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." His gaze danced over Dean's figure and his blue eyes darkened.

Dean stood and crossed to his friend, throwing caution to the wind. Slipping a hand around Cas' waist he tugged him closer, pleased with how easily their bodies fit together.

"You saying you won't last long once I've got my hands on you?" Dean teased.

Cas looped his arms together around the back of Dean's neck, swaying closer. "I think we've got plenty of time to figure that out."

Dean bent and pressed his lips to Cas' softly, sweetly. "I think you're right, baby."

They kissed for several long moments, Dean melting against Cas until finally Cas slid his hands down to Dean's lower back, his fingers teasing with the waist of his pants then gliding past to grope and knead at his ass. Dean let out a low groan, then pulled back. Cas’ pupils were blown wide with lust, those cerulean eyes pinning Dean to the spot, his mouth gone dry with lust.

“Baby, give me a few minutes?” Dean pleaded, and Cas looked guilty.

“Dean, I didn’t mean to push, we don’t have to--”

Dean placed his fingers gently over Cas’ mouth to keep him from babbling. “You go lie down. I’m gonna have a quick shower. And then you’re gonna put your money where your mouth is and fuck me into tomorrow.”

Cas let out a desperate groan, pulling Dean back into his arms and kissing him senseless, then let him go so abruptly Dean nearly staggered. “You’re sure?” Cas growled, his voice deeper than usual, husky with anticipation.

Confident now, Dean reached down and stroked a hand lightly over the front of Cas’ pyjamas. Cas threw his head back on a moan and Dean smirked.

“I wanna see if that boast about the large pizza rings true,” he teased, then groaned as Cas reached down and stroked himself through his clothes.

“Go, Dean. I’ll be here.”

****

Cas watched as Dean all but ran for the bathroom, then dropped his pants and stretched out on his bed. He reached down and stroked himself lazily, more to tease himself than to get himself hard. He wanted to wait for Dean for that. His other hand played with his nipples lightly, one after the other and by the time Dean re-emerged Cas was more than ready to move things along. Given the size of the bulge behind Dean’s towel, he suspected he wasn’t the only one.

Dean seemed to hesitate at the sight of Cas naked on his bed, and Cas propped himself up on one elbow, holding out his hand to his would-be lover.

“C’mere.” 

Dean obeyed. When he was in reach, Cas took his hand and tugged him down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Dean and kissing him slowly, stroking hands over his shoulders and down his back. Cas held his hips carefully still, wanting to let Dean set the pace, now that they were finally here. After long moments of traded kisses and caresses, Dean shifted to press against him more firmly, and let out a soft exhalation.

“Cas… this isn’t just… I mean, I want more than just a one-time thing,” Dean told him, and Cas beamed at him. Dean had never been one to use his words in his past romantic encounters, something he knew had caused the man no end of grief. This? It was serious.   
  


“Me too, Dean. I’m not just looking for a casual fuck or a friends with benefits relationship. I want  _ you,” _ he clarified, watching with amused affection as a blush spread across Dean’s cheeks.

“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat, his green eyes darting this way and that until Cas laid a gentle hand on his cheek and Dean melted into his touch. Sighing softly, Dean met his gaze. “Me too, Cas. Always been you.”

Dean licked his lips unconsciously and Cas found his eyes following that movement hungrily. He swooped in for a kiss, then another, then Dean's lips parted with a whimper and Cas swept in, tasting, devouring, claiming his lover's mouth.

Dean shifted against him and Cas had to bite back a whimper of his own, the terry cloth of the towel rough against the sensitive skin of his groin. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Dean met his gaze and slowly rolled his hips, squirming and testing against him until their cocks lined up and rubbed against each other through the towel.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned, and fumbled with the towel until it came undone, falling like a curtain between them, pinned by their bodies as they slowly rutted against each other.

"I thought that was the plan," Cas remarked, his hands sliding down to grasp at Dean's glorious ass, his fingertips teasing down the cleft until Dean was whimpering and shifting against him, trying to direct his fingers where he wanted them most.

"Fuck, yeah," Dean exclaimed, then he pulled back to straddle Cas' lap, ripping away the towel so they were completely bare to one another. Seeing the gloriously nude body of his lover for the first time, Cas had to close his eyes for a moment, overcome. As he trembled with emotion, a hand wrapped around his cock and he gave a guttural moan. His eyes snapped open and he stared down at Dean's hand, slowly jacking him off until his cock stood at attention, a thick, heavy weight between his legs. 

"Damn, I wanna ride that but I wanna suck you too," Dean breathed, then the green-eyed beauty was squirming down Cas' legs and bending to mouth at him desperately. Cas let out a whimper as Dean's lips parted and he blew a warm breath over the head of his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head as Dean's tongue flicked over the glands and lapped at the precome dripping from the slit. 

Dean grasped the base of his cock and ran his tongue up and down the length, making it slick and wet before stacking his fists and stroking him slowly, his lips stretching wide around the head as he moaned. Cas stared down at him wide-eyed, his breath catching in his throat.

Glancing around, Cas found the lube he'd retrieved from his drawer and flicked the cap open. Pouring some into his palm, he joined his hand with Dean's in stroking himself, his head falling back on the pillow at the overwhelming sensation as he slicked his cock. He wiped his hand on the sheets and found himself gasping for breath as Dean sucked on his cock. Need flooded him, and soon he was writhing on the bed, his hands tangling in Dean's hair.

He glanced down and watched in incredulous lust as Dean sank down further on his cock until the head was nudging the back of Dean's throat. Dean gagged a little, his eyes watering, and Cas pulled him up into his arms to kiss him desperately. He could taste himself on Dean's tongue and moaned. Finally he broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against Dean's. 

"Dean, can I…?" Cas asked softly, still fighting to catch his breath. 

"Yeah, baby. I want you." Dean rolled off Cas and onto his back, pulling Cas along to blanket his body. Tucking his legs up, he wrapped around Cas' waist and rolled his hips, moaning wantonly at the friction.

"Oh, fuck, Dean," Cas growled as he reached again for the lube. Coating his fingers, he reached down and trailed his hand over Dean's balls. Cupping them gently, he toyed with them and teased Dean until his lover was squirming.

“Cas, come on, you gotta get in me,” Dean moaned brokenly. Cas smirked down at his best friend, softly pressing his thumb to Dean’s taint before sliding over his pucker. The pad of his thumb caught on his rim, and they moaned together as Cas pressed a digit into him for the first time. Cas raised himself up on his knees to better watch, his eyes drawn to the way his thumb sank into Dean’s body with no resistance. “Jesus, Cas, get your cock in me!”

“Dean, it’ll hurt!” Cas protested, pressing two fingers in and growling as they plunged past Dean’s rim easily. Stroking them in and out, he applied more lube and made sure Dean was thoroughly prepped, much to his new lover’s irritation. “I want you to tell me if it’s too much,” Cas asked. Dean rolled his eyes and Cas shook his head. “I mean it, Dean.”

“It’s gonna burn, Cas, I haven’t done this in a while, but fuck if I tell you to stop. Now fuck me already!”

Cas felt his heart in his throat at Dean’s words, terrified he’d hurt him despite them both. Finally he realized that he was stalling, and he slicked his cock one more time before pressing the spongy head to Dean’s hole. He pressed forward gently, his mouth falling open in shock as Dean’s body opened for him. He sank in a few inches as Dean froze beneath him, his green eyes wide and desperate, then pulled back.

“Dean… I don’t want to fuck you,” he spoke softly as he slipped free of Dean’s body. Dean’s expression grew hurt and he started to push Cas away.

“Then why the fu--” Cas interrupted him with a kiss, sealing their lips together passionately.

“Because I’m in love with you. And our first time deserves better than just fucking.”

Dean blushed. He tried for bravado, but his voice came out soft and tender. “First time, huh? You think you’re getting this ass more than once?”

Cas smirked and kissed him again. “I hope so, though I was thinking next time you could fuck me.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Cas was pressing back into his hole and both men groaned deeply. Cas drew back again, withdrawing completely, then thrust forward, breaching his lover’s body again. He did this over and over, each time leaving Dean’s body and sliding back in until Dean was writhing and whining beneath him, desperate for more. Cas teased them both a little longer until he couldn’t stand it any longer and sank further into Dean. He froze as Dean tightened around him, his body protesting the intrusion, stretching wide around Cas’ girth. Dean’s mouth fell open and he keened, but his hands were grasping at Cas and pulling him closer. Cas found himself panting as he inexorably sank into his lover until finally, he was fully seated, his cock enveloped in the tight, scorching welcome of Dean’s body.

“Oh my  _ god,  _ Dean!” Cas moaned, then he was pulling back and pushing forward again, slowly at first, then harder and faster as Dean pleaded with him.

“Cas, Cas, holy fuck, that’s it! So big, I can’t--fill me so good!  _ Uh!” _ Dean cried out as Cas rolled his hips and Cas smirked. “Jesus, you’re huge!”

Cas ground his hips against Dean’s ass, his eyes rolling back in his head at the delirious pleasure that threatened to swamp him. He fell against Dean’s shoulder, kissing softly as he rocked into him, his hands finding Dean’s and locking them together.

“Dean, oh Dean… you feel perfect, like we made for each other,” Cas whispered and Dean whimpered and captured his lips, kissing him sweetly until they were both breathless and panting. 

“Why did we wait so long…?” Dean sighed, rolling his hips to meet Cas’ in a sweet, carnal grind that soon had them both gasping.

“Dean, I’m not gonna last long,” Cas warned, and Dean gave him a satisfied smirk even as he clenched around Cas deliberately. “Fuck!” Cas swore, snapping his hips hard and pounding into his lover. Dean’s breath seemed to catch and he wailed, grabbing Cas’ hand and pressing it to his stomach, where they could both feel Cas driving deep into him.

Cas freed one of his hands and started stroking Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts, until suddenly the heat building in his core exploded, rocking through his body like a supernova. Dean whined as he ground against him, his body shaking as his own orgasm swept over him, spilling over Cas’ fingers. Dean clenched around Cas’ cock, and Cas saw stars as he trembled, falling against Dean.

They lay in silence for several minutes, nuzzling at each other’s skin and kissing softly. Finally Cas pulled back, slipping free of Dean’s body and moving to lay next to him. He pulled Dean into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“Remind me to tell Balthazar that was the best typo ever…” Cas murmured softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nephalem Vilkas for betaing for me!


End file.
